Beauty artists traditionally work with consumers offline. A consumer may bring a facial or hair style for a beauty artist to apply, and once the beauty artist applies the style on the consumer's face or hair, the consumer gives feedback for the beauty artist to revise. The feedback happens as the beauty artist is applying the style or after the style is already applied. The beauty artist has to remove or revise the style that's physically on the consumer based on the feedback. Consumer may give more feedback until the consumer satisfies with the style. The process can be long, tedious, and costly for both beauty artist and consumer.